Fan games
There are many fan games based on The Legend of Zelda. Some games consist of entirely original material, while some others are re-makes of existing games. However, due to legal issues, many such projects have been shut down before completion. Naturally, all these games are to be considered non-canonical. Another popular focus of fan game creators are hacks of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. This game is easily malleable to due its availability on ROMs. Hacks feature alterations such as graphics and different dialogue. The legal status of hacks is disputed. Original Fan Games Hyrule Online Hyrule online is one of the few Zelda MMORPGs ever made. Two base classes, Warrior and Mage, are currently available. The graphics are somewhat high-definition 2D, and the current layout of the various locations in the game is based mostly upon The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The game can be found at http://www.hyruleonline.net/ . Kakashi: The Search for Tingle Kakashi: The Search for Tingle is a fan made game based on the Tingle spin-off series. It is a sequel to Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip, the third in the series. The game's main character is Kakashi, one of Tingle's friends, rather than Tingle himself. The story outline reveals that Tingle was kidnapped by a group of Salona during the yearly Halloween party, and his closest friend, Kakashi, sees the event, but fails to rescue him. In the aftermath that ensues, he sets out on a quest in order to save Tingle, as well as find out why he was kidnapped in the first place. You Shouldn't Have Done That You Shouldn't Have Done That is a Alternate Reality Game (or ARG) that started with a young man stumbling upon a supposedly haunted Majora's Mask game catridge. As he records his playthrough, odd and out of place things start to occur. He starts to question if he is playing the game, or if it is playing him. Kousou Games Kousou Games have created several Zelda fan games, all programmed using Gamemaker. They are: * The Final Challenge is an A Link to the Past style fan game created as an entry to a competition held by ZFGC in 2005. The player can take control of four different characters - Link himself, a Zora, a Goron or a Deku Scrub - with gameplay and dungeons differing depending on the choice of character. * Zelda: Just Beginning the team's first attempt at creating a true full length style Zelda game, the first demo is available to download from the website. It uses graphics based off the Game Boy Color Zelda games, and has support for PC game pads. Members from the fansite Just Zelda have been offered cameo roles in the game. * Zelda Bomberman is a version of the classic game Bomberman, remade with Zelda themed graphics. It features online multiplayer. * Maze Minigames is a fairly simple game, where the player has to guide Link through a completely randomly generated maze. The Legend of Princess The Legend of Princess is an indie action-platformer homage to The Legend of Zelda. The game controls a character similar to Link and fights enemies inspired by the Zelda series. It resembles a Game Boy Advance game with vivid colors and 16-bit chiptune-like music and sound effects. The Legend of Zelda: The Cipher of Time Legend of Zelda: The Cipher of Time is an upcoming game designed by A.M. Games for their upcoming website. The game utilizes a 2-dimensional graphical style with the classic top-down perspective. The events of the game transpire shortly after the events of, and utilizes a gameplay system similar to that of A Link to the Past. It differs from said in that it allows the player to equip three items at one time rather than one. A key game feature is the the titular Cipher of Time, which allows the user to travel through time. The game's programmer has confirmed that the furthest possible time that can be traveled to is the same age in which The Wind Waker is set. This gameplay system has been stated by the programmer to likely be "the most complex Zelda gameplay you will see," as anything done in the past will affect present day Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: The Fallen Sage The Legend of Zelda: The Fallen Sage is a fan game made by undyingnephalim and Cosmic Revenues. Despite it being a fan game, they give credit to Nintendo. The game is reported to be released at www.zeldadungeon.net on December 25th 2007. The Fallen Sage forum hasnt been updated in some time and only features beta screenshots of the game. This game appears to be made in RPG Maker XP. The Legend of Zelda: Hall of the Undead The Legend of Zelda: Hall of the Undead is a fan game utilizing original art and remixed music. The entire game takes place in one dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: The Lampshade Legend of Zelda: The Lampshade (also known as Legend of Zelda: The Lampshade of No Real Significance) is a fan-made flash video game originally created for Newgrounds by The Super Flash Bros. The game parodies the Legend of Zelda series, with the gameplay consisting of one lengthy trading sequence, a typical convention in the series. A few other Nintendo characters besides Link are included as NPCs, as well as the creators and other famous video game characters, including flash video creator Legendary Frog, who is also referenced by one item being called the Frog of Legend. Link cannot die or get hurt in this game. This was made as a parody for comical reasons. The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hylian Trilogy [http://www.zeldaroth.fr/us/index.php The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hylian/''Oni-Link Begins''/''Time to Triumph''] is a trilogy of fan games that take place after the events of A Link to the Past. Originally made in French in C++ by Vincent Jouillat, it was translated to English by Lobaluz. The games utilizes many graphics and pieces of music from A Link to the Past. Additionally, Oni-Link Begins utilizes music from other games and has a cameo appearence by Pit from Kid Icarus. Time to Triumph has been recently released in English, introducing a past, present, and future concept using the Ocarina. This game brings the trilogy to a close and is much more expansive than the previous two. The Legend of Zelda: The Shadowgazer The Legend of Zelda: The Shadowgazer is a fan game utilizing graphics from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap and has been in development for over three years, one of the longest of any fan game. The game uses a 3-day cycle similar of the one found within The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, but at the end of the cycle it simply starts over again instead of the moon crashing into the ground. This 3-day cycle gives a routine to follow for the NPCs in the game. It also has a horseback combat system. There are currently 2 demos available and a trailer for this fan game; however, the creator, King Mob, has announced that The Shadowgazer will not be a Zelda game, but instead an original game with new characters and story. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Fan Game Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Fan Game (title is a work in progress) is a fan-made 3D video game created using 3D Game Studio. The game borrows the look and feel of The Wind Waker and is under development. The story has not yet been revealed. The authors site is: http://www.freewebs.com/ed1988/ Zelda Classic ZeldaClassic is a 2D Zelda game engine that is famous for its quest editor that allows fans to create their own Zelda games. Currently, they have a database of 200+ fan-made Zelda games, most of which are fully completed games. Users can create custom backgrounds, enemies, characters, weapons and items using their quest editor, ZQuest. Zelda Forever Zelda Forever is a logical game developed by Softendo.com. The game has over 100 levels to complete, enormous world map, secrets, and atmospheric music. Zelda Forever can be found here. A simple puzzle game, no fighting or actual gameplay occurs. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Sword "Zelda: Twilight Sword" is a game being developed by Zevere Interactive (Charlie Mendler) for non-profit. It is set seven months after Twilight Princess, and is about Link, Zelda, and Midna going further into the Twilight Realm to stop Zant, who's spirit still lingered on. No release date has been set, though a short beta dungeon has been completed, and for download at a later time. The Legend of Zelda: The Tower of Spirits Made by the same developer as "Dark Dawn", the game is set during "The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks", with Link progressing through the Tower of Spirits with Zelda guided by Anjean. Like "Dark Dawn", the full contents of the story are unknown. The game is set to be released sometime in late 2010. Hacks The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds is a complete overhaul using A Link to the Past as a starting point for its construction. Originally titled The Tower of the Triforce, a demo was available around 2003 that had used the basic graphics from A Link to the Past but revolved around a drastically different storyline. In the years following the release of the demo, the completion of the game was in question until New Years Eve 2006 when version 1.0 (a full game with completely different graphics) was released after several years work. Since that time the game is still being worked on and has been given a 1.1 patch release and updates on several drastic changes have been made public on one of the creator's websites. Overall, this take on A Link to the Past is a much more difficult affair than any other fan edit and as such is also the fan game that has been longest in production (currently 4-5 years). According to the official site for the game, adjustments are still being made and "you can think of this current version as open beta..." An FAQ and game information can be found at the official Parallel Worlds site. Zelda: Bruce Campbell vs Ganon It has been many years since A Link to the Past and Ganon is back to evil. Link is not around to save the day. So, a new hero has to emerge. This hero is the unlikely Ash from the Evil Dead series. With his witty humor, Ash must fight through dungeons that have been upgraded by Ganon. With new tricks up his sleeve Ash searches Hyrule for items lost long ago. With new puzzles and harder bosses Ash has a lot to go against to finally be the one to bring peace to Hyrule forever. This hack is made by kgp4death as a sequel to Army of Darkness and link to the past. This game also has adult language and is a hack based on link to the past for SNES. An FAQ and game information can be found at The official BvG site The Legend of Zelda: The Seeds of Time The Legend of Zelda: The Seeds of Time is a complete hack of ''Super Mario World'' by Invisible Coin Block. It is unique in that, although it is based on Super Mario World, it makes use of several Zelda elements, including a working sword, throwable Deku Nuts, a Deku Leaf that allows Link to float over gaps, a boomerang, and bombs. Its current status in production is unknown. The Omega Hack The Omega Hack is another A Link to the Past overhaul, albeit not quite finished. This game features new music and sprites but is riddled with many glitches, bugs and unfinished sprites running about in the world. A query for The Omega Hack will often turn it up in most search engines. Ocarina of Time Beta Restoration Project The Ocarina of Time Beta Restoration Project is a mod/hack by Team Beta Triforce which focuses on restoring the original beta version of Ocarina of Time. Progress has been shown via screenshots,videos, and even savestates for N64 emulators. Things being restored include the Hyrule sewers, equippable Fishing Rod, Temple of Light, Beta Castle Town, obtaining the Triforce, etc. This project was started in May 2008; a public demo is currently scheduled for release sometime in 2009, and the full game is planned to come out sometime in 2010. The official website of Team Beta Triforce can be found here. Zelda Challenge: Outlands Zelda 1 full hack, from graphics to story. Homepage The Captain's Trilogy The Captain's Trilogy is a planned series of three Zelda hacks. Though unnamed, some fans refer to it as such as the player no longer plays a "Link," but rather a captain in the Hylian army. Only the first game, Ruins of Rockvan, has been released, though its creator has apparently given up on it, stating it to be too glitchy and not up to his standards, and stated that "I have moved past Rockvan, as I hear Sipria calling and find myself unable to resist its sweet music." The game features many new graphics, new overworlds, and has been complimented on its dungeon designs. Some information has been released on the second one, currently referred to as "The Puppeteer." Some information and 4 screenshots show Link wielding a crossbow, a soldier's sword and a new shield. The antagonist of the last two games has also been revealed as "The Fallen God of Ice." Not much else is known yet. Remakes of existing games Ocarina of Time 2D (TRM version) Ocarina of Time 2D is a project by Daniel Barras (who posts under the name "TheRealMethuselah" on the Zelda Universe forum). It's a remake of Ocarina of Time featuring the same graphics seen in A Link to the Past. While many believe the project to have been canceled, Barras has stated: "Well, I'm actually still working on it... Nintendo did not shut me down... Yahoo shut down my site stating that they were worried about copyright infringement sic... but I assure you It's still very much in development..." An overview and screenshots can be found at the game's new website which can be found in a discussion at Zelda Universe. Ocarina of Time 2D (Dampe's version) Ocarina of Time 2D is another 2D remake of Ocarina of Time. During its development, the game's creator, Richard Denton (net handle "Dampe") was allegedly killed in a car accident and within hours his website was taken down by his family. A Digg article had a "friend" of Denton's claim that he can verify his death, yet another Digg article points out the inconsistencies in the story and broke the news that Denton faked his death online to escape from the pressures of the game creation and all its entrapments. As of 2008, the game is still unreleased but a demo can be found where his site used to be. Zelda II FPS Zelda II FPS is a remake of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link as a first-person shooter game, created and designed by Michael Johnson. The game uses a first-person view and is rendered in three-dimensional computer graphics; however, it retains the feel of the original game by using textures from the original game, injecting only some new models. The game does not cover the full adventure as seen in Zelda II. Zelda Mobile Zelda Mobile is a fan-made version of the original The Legend of Zelda for mobile phones. It is not supported by all models of cell phones. Ballad of the Wind Fish Ballad of the Wind Fish is a work in progress by Jordan Mullen (aka MithosKuu) and attempts to recreate Links Awakening in full 3-dimensional graphics; as of March 2009 the overworld is complete, with an early proof of concept released, and two technical demos planned. The technical name of the game is Ballad of the Wind Fish, but it is often referred to as Link's Awakening 3D. OOT master quest This is almost the same as oot but there are harder enemys,temples are harder and everything is harder.Try doing the water temple with that.It was hard in the first place. *